the_rith_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Hub
Hub the Last World Hub is the planet in which the Rith Storyline plays from. It is a desert planet that was home to several races before the Remnant came. It is a planet that is in the middle of almost all the superpowers the universe has to offer, making it ideal for trade and opportunity. Its location is key to how important this desert planet is. Water is scarce on the planet and it is often fiercely policed. Slythica Hub was once a world named Slythica. The history has been lost to outsiders of the Slyth race and in more recent times the slyths have forgotten the stories as well since greed has become the main Slyth trait. The world has undergone countless changes and the environment has been altered by both nature and terraforming. The world's main lifeform throughout its long history has been a reptilian creature the slyth. Evolving from a quadruped predator into the biped sentient race they have endured their home world being invaded by other races and controlling it. When the slythica became sentient keeping their world safe and under their rule became their main desire. As their world was safely in their control the slyths grew restless and ventured to other worlds in search of conquests. As the race expanded their reach further out into the universe their home world was weakened and in time abandoned as the Slyth grew greedy and seeking richer planets to rule. It was at this time Slythica ceased to exist as the planet's name. Earth Annex Hub has been under various reigns in the last few thousand years. Currently the Remnant control Hub. Humans fleeing Earth and the plagues suffered there discovered Hub. These humans were the remaining body of the United States Government. With dwindling supplies they were forced to colonize Hub in order to survive. Taking control of Hub which at the time was avoided by other races due to the Slyth's fierce culture and claim on the world. A rith plague hit the world a decade before humans arrived. Battling intensely against the creatures the Slyth conquered the swarm but at the cost of the few water sources on the planet. Poisoning the water to kill the swarm became the only choice. As the swarm had been fought off and the water poisoned the slyth's abandoned the world for one of their previous conquered planets in order to allow the poisons to break down into harmless elements once more. When humanity arrived they were forced to purify water in order to survive. As they began to attempt survival on what few reserves they had left on their ships the Fraushoddin, The people of the Desert were discovered. It was uncertain how humans were present on Hub and many theories grew but it was the start of Earth's annex of the planet. Learning from the fraushoddin how to gather safe water supplies the Earthlings managed to grow in strength and power. They claimed Hub as their own. Category:Desert Category:Tier 3 Category:Capital